


Leaf's Pokegirl Harem

by 67Shipstar



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/F, Futa, Harem, Possible Rape, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67Shipstar/pseuds/67Shipstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaf is just your typical teenage girl, except for the fact that she's a futa (has a dick).  On top of that, she also encounters a new neighbor from a far off region.  Will these two get along, or will she be turned off?  The answer is likely to change her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 67 Shipstar back. Sorry about deleting my other story. I just couldn't get inspired to write much more and felt it would be too long. Instead of gym battles, I feel there should be a greater focus on character development. With all that, please enjoy this new work.

It was just an average night for Pallet Town. Everyone was sleeping peacefully under the beautiful light of the moon. The kids, however, were the most at peace, as they someday dreamt of one day becoming Pokemon trainers and making it big out there in the world. And for one truly special trainer, that day was destined to come tomorrow. That girl's name is Leaf. She has long brown hair like a Linoone's fur, cream colored skin that's smooth to touch, a white hat with a hint of red around it, an aqua colored blouse and red skirt, and white shoes and leggings that matched her blouse. Her room had all sorts of decorations. On a shelf above her bed held a trio of legendary bird plushies with a ribbon on each one. Her bed had Pikachu sheets and blanket, and her pillow were covered with the Kanto starters. Now Leaf, as ordinary as she seemed, she did have a secret: she has a futa cock. She's had it ever since she was 6 and when it first appeared, everyone began to freak out. It was a natural reaction, as this was not a common trait with most girls born in Kanto. During this time, she was extremely withdrawn and refused any attempts her parents made to be social because she felt like a hideous freak. She couldn't even go to school, so her parents had no choice but to home-school her and provide the best education possible. As the years went by, Leaf began being more comfortable and started leaving the house a bit more often. She began talking with the neighbors, who apologized for their behavior and grew more accepting of her and her cock. One day, after she turned 18, Leaf came across a new website on her computer. It was a site dedicated to lesbians. Since she was still trying to see if she ever felt attracted to girls, which she often thought about, she checked it out. And soon after, the websites background caused her to harden a little bit. "Wow," Leaf said to herself, "Who knew girls...could be so sexy." So she began looking some of the photos. Most of them were had a couple really sexy outfits showing off their cleavage and overall figure, others were bare naked and posed in sexy positions. This captivated Leaf, so much so that she took off her panties and started rubbing her futa. As the pleasure built up, she rubbed even faster and began massaging her breasts. As her rod began getting hard, her moans grew more frequent and loud. And just like that, she released her tension and sprayed warm, sticky cum all over the floor. In a panic, she ran towards the storage closet next to her room and grabbed a roll of paper towels and wiped away the mess quickly. Then all of a sudden, she heard a knock in the front door. "Hmm, I wonder who that might be," Leaf thought to herself. She went downstairs, and upon opening the door was greeting by one of the prettiest girls she has ever seen. She had long brown hair and cream colored skin that seemed smooth to touch. She also had a perfect figure much similar to her own. She also wore a red hat with white sunglasses, a red matching skirt, and also black high-tops with matching leggings. "Hi there, I'm Serena. My Mom and I just moved here from Kalos, and I wanted to just say hi to the neighbors," the new girl said with a cheery smile. "I'm Leaf, it's nice to meet you. Welcome to the Kanto region," she said back in equal cheer. "You wanna come inside and sit down for a bit? I've got some leftover cake from my birthday party last night," Said Leaf. Serena replied,"I'd love some. Oh and Happy Birthday." "Aw thanks. You're really sweet," Leaf replied with a faint blush on her cheeks. "And you're...pretty cute," Serena said in a flirtatious tone. Leaf, utter disbelief, replied back,"Th-thank you, you're really pretty yourself." "You're welcome," Serena replied back with a bright red blush. When Leaf got back the cake, many questions were being pondered. 'Who is this girl? Why did she come here? Does she like girls too?' She kept thinking about all this as she kept eating her slice of cake. But as she did, Serena got a tiny bit closer. In order to erase the awkwardness, Leaf decided to get to know her new friend. "So Serena, what brings you all the way to Kanto," she managed to let out. "Well, my mom used to be a really famous Rhyhorn racer," Serena responded. "Every race she ever won, she'd literally leave the other competitors literally in the dust. However, she only thought how much fun each race was, which is how many other people started looking up to her. One day, though, another racer managed to get a slight lead, costing her her racing title. We then decided to move to Kanto in order to start over."

"That's too bad for your mom, Serena, but I'm glad you guys are moving on," Said Leaf with a cheery smile. "Plus we got a chance to meet and talk, so it shouldn't be that bad." "You're right. Thanks Leaf," Serena responded. And soon, she took Leaf's hand and said, "So tell me a little bit about yourself as well." Leaf said, in turn,"Well...I've actually lived here in Kanto my entire life. My parents have done most of the raising, but I recently had to take care of myself. You see, my parents recently passed away because of a burglary event. I called the police, which sent them packing, but their injuries were too severe." Serena started tearing up slightly, "I'm sorry for your loss. If you need a friend, I'll be here." Leaf responded, "Thanks Serena, you're really sweet. Anyway let me tell you more about myself: I really love Pokemon! I've wanted to be a trainer for a very long time, but I've been feeling too...rejected to go out." Serena, with a puzzled expression on her face, asked, "What could that problem be?." And when she looked looked down at Leaf's skirt, she found it. "Is it this large bulge?" Leaf replied, "Yes. That bulge is formed by a futa cock. Yes, I'm one of those futanari girls. It's been a massive struggle for me since most people in town have rejected and even bullied me over. They've apologized since then, and I have forgiven them, but the memories still haunt me from time to time." "Awww you poor thing," Serena said. "You shouldn't have to go through that over something that. There's nothing wrong with what you have, and you shouldn't be bullied for it. Besides, there are certain...things you can do with that little treasure of yours~" "Like wh--," is all Leaf could say before Serena kissed her right on the lips. It lasted only about 5 seconds, until Serena withdrew herself. This left Leaf in a daze and in a state of utter silence.


	2. Lovers Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps. 67Shipstar here with a brand new chapter. Previously, Leaf and Serena first met and started talking and getting to know one another. Now as they're talking, feelings begin to arise and Serena makes her move and kisses Leaf. How will this go? Let's find out.

Leaf was still in shock, trying to comprehend what just happened. Though she knew Serena was really pretty, and did harbor small feelings after getting to know her, but never imagined this actually happening. So after awhile, Leaf got herself together and decided to find out what happened. "What on earth was that? Why did you just kiss me?," Leaf managed to ask. Serena, to try and be honest with her new crush, decided to come clean. "Because I happen to have feelings for you. Your story happened to have painful memories for me, since I've had a rather terrible past myself," She said. Then Serena lifted her skirt up and lowered her panties, revealing a surprise that left Leaf's mouth agape with shock. "You're...a futanari too!?," Leaf gasped. Serena then responded in a rather depressed tone, "Yes Leaf. I've known since about my futa dick since I was a little girl. I've been called every name in the book that you could possibly think of, and every guy I tried to date would either be repulsed by or make fun of me. From that moment on, I decided I would only date girls. The girls at my old school were a bit more accepting and managed to score a date with one. But just as soon as my mom retired from racing and found out I was a lesbian, she decided to have us move here to get away from everyone. And sometimes, she would just make up excuses to leave the house. This time, she's been gone a long time and I'm afraid it's for good this time." At this point, Serena started to cry. Leaf, feeling terrible about everything that just happened, gave her a hug and began comforting her. "Awww you poor thing," she said, "don't you ever let what those people say get to you. You're a kind and beautiful lady. Any girl should be lucky to be with you. In fact...I'd like to be your girlfriend." Serena wiped away her tears and responded, "And I'd love to be your girlfriend too. You're really sweet and cute, and I think you deserve someone too." With that, the two girls blushed and leaned their heads in slowly. And soon, the two of them locked lips together and held themselves in each other's embrace. Leaf took the initiative and felt down Serena's skirt and soon reached her glorious dick. She then began to rub it slowly, which caused Serena to moan softly in ecstacy. She then did the same to Leaf as the two began undressing each other. "Wanna take this to your bed, hotstuff?," said Serena with a seductive grin. "Mmm I'd love to, baby~," Leaf responded. And as the two made their way to the bedroom, Serena gave Leaf a firm smack on her ass, making her yelp and blush. And once inside, the two of them kissed again. Both their tongues swirled inside their mouths as their plump breasts were pressed together. They then started to rub each other's dicks, until Leaf interjected. "Mind if I sucked your dick?," Leaf asked in a slightly shy tone. "I'd love that darling," Serena responded. She sat on the bed as Leaf got on her knees and put the head of her lover's dick into her own mouth and gently sucked on it. Serena then growled in ecstasy at the feel of her dick being tended to. "Oh my precious Leaf. Your mouth feels so warm," said Serena with a bright blush on her face. And not long after, Leaf began shoving the entire thing down her throat. Serena's moans began growing faster and shorter as her lover was near balls deep, giving her the blowjob of her life. As Leaf began sucking faster, Serena interrupted saying, "I'm gonna cum!!" After one last thrust, Leaf deepthroats herself and has her throat assaulted by Serena's cum. "Mmmm tasty, but now it's my turn to blow you, hotstuff," Said Serena. After cleaning up the mess, Serena began licking Leaf's already erect dick. Within minutes, she stuffed the entire thing in her mouth and started bobbing her head. Leaf began moaning as the warm mouth began encompassing her mouth. Serena started caressing Leaf's balls as her tongue continued to swirl around her lover's shaft. But soonafter, Leaf shouted out,"I'm cumming!" And instantly, a stream of warm cum shot down Serena's throat. And soonafter, it all stopped and Serena swallowed the rest. She took a little break, panting from the cum she swallowed. "Leaf...fuck me. Please make this little girl a woman," Serena said with a seductive smile. "Of course I will, hotstuff," said Leaf with equal seduction. And soon, Leaf had her erect dick prodding Serena's wet pussy. And in a moment, she got half of it already inside and began to thrust the rest in. She got the rest in and really started thrusting hard and fast, her balls slapping against Serena's ass. "Harder, baby, harder," said Serena. Leaf responded by picking up speed and increasing her thrusts. She kept going and kissed Serena hard and taking in her moans of ecstasy. As their tongues danced passionately, Leaf shouted, "I'm gonna cum!" "Do it! I want to feel your warms sticky seed inside me!," Serena responded. Leaf then thrust her dick all the way inside, shooting sticky cum straight inside Serena's womb. "That was amazing, sweetheart," Serena said to her new girlfriend as they cuddled. "I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully you'll do the same, darling," Said Leaf. "I love you, Serena." "I love you too, Leaf," Serena responded. The two then fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man was that hot or what. Well I hope I can bring another new chapter to you soon. Sorry about the delay guys. I'll try my best to make it up. Anyway, see you all again soon. Take care :)


	3. The Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys. Today Leaf and Serena will begin their journey to find other futanaris like them. How will it go? How will everything begin? Let's take a look and find out.

It was a bright and sunny morning as light filtered into the room. Leaf slowly began stretching out her arms and got out of bed, enjoying the sunlight coming into her room. When she got out of bed, she saw Serena sleep and couldn't resist smiling. "Sleep tight, my love," Leaf said before kissing her cheek. She then went down to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Soonafter, Serena got up too, awoken by the pleasant aroma. "Mmmm something smells delicious," She said with a hearty smile. After going downstairs, she saw Leaf, in all her naked glory. After making her way downstairs and into the kitchen, she hugged her new girlfriend and groped her breasts. "Good Morning baby," said Leaf as they kissed briefly. "I hope you're hungry for a little breakfast." Serena responded, "I'd love some, sweetheart." And so after breakfast was made, the girls ate and felt fully satisfied. "Boy those eggs and toast were delicious, and the bacon was a nice touch too," Said Serena. "Thanks, my love," Leaf said back with a smile, "But I bet you'd taste even better." Serena blushed and said, "Maybe I'll let you eat me out later...but I have an interesting proposition for you sweetie. How would you feel...about other girls joining in on our fun. We're still gonna be girlfriends, but I'd like to imagine the possibilities of a harem." "Sounds hot darling, as long as I get to lead," Said Leaf with a smirk. "Also, I think there might be a potential recruit in the next town over, so I suggest we get there soon." Serena nodded in agreement and as soon as they got dressed, the two of them walked out with their hands on each other's asses. As they traveled, they saw tons of Pokémon out in the wild grass, stopping now and again to observe the natural environment and makeout. And soon, they arrived over in the next town, and as they saw the sun was beginning to set. "We should probably sleep at the Pokémon center for the night, babe," Said Leaf. Serena responded, "Okay, as long as you don't mind sleeping naked with me." Leaf blushed in surprise and responded, "Not at all, sexy." And the two lovers fell asleep in bed, naked and in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we shall end our chapter. Next time, Leaf and Serena find their new futa friend. Join me and we'll find out who that might be.

**Author's Note:**

> Well thanks for sticking around this far. Find out what happens next time


End file.
